1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor memory device, more particularly, to a tunnel FET device and a method of manufacturing the tunnel FET device.
2. Related Art
Generally, a resistive memory device may include a resistive element changed in accordance with operations of a switching element. The resistive memory device may store data of “0” or “1” in accordance with resistance states of the resistive element to perform memory operations.
In order to improve an integration degree of the resistive memory device, the resistive memory device may have a three-dimensional structure. The three-dimensional resistive memory device may include a switching element having a vertical pillar shape. Currently, to improve operational capacity of the switching element, the switching element may include a tunnel field effect transistor (FET) structure.